When the Fortune Cookie Cracks
by munya munya
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke, dan kue keberuntungan yang retak. "Come and tell my future!" AU / school life. oneshoot. DLDR! RnR? remah-remah sasusaku fanday.


"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku ... sebenarnya sudah lama aku ... "

Sakura mengeratkan kepalan tangannya di dada. Ia paksakan diri mengangkat dagu, menatap lurus ke depan.

Sebenarnya ia takut, takut menatap mata hitam segelap jelaga itu. Jantung Sakura berpacu cepat seakan pandangan tajamnya mampu menusuk.

"Aku menyukaimu!"

Suara lantang si gadis berhelaian merah muda seakan ditelan udara sore musim semi, begitu tatapan dingin Sasuke membekukan hatinya telak.

Lalu pergi.

Reaksi sang pujaan hati yang telah diprediksinya benar-benar menjadi nyata. Seharusnya ia tidak memaksakan diri untuk percaya pada kata hatinya.

"Kau menyebalkan."

* * *

 **When the Fortune Cookie Cracks**

 **by munya munya**

 **2017**

 **disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Inspired AKB48's song Koisuru Fortune Cookie**

* * *

"Hah ...hah ... hah ..."

Sakura menegakkan dirinya. Tubuh yang berbaring sekejap berubah posisi menjadi duduk begitu mimpi buruk menyentaknya dari lelap. Peluh bersimbah di pelipisnya dan membasahi rambut sewarna permen kapas itu hingga lepek.

Ya, hanya mimpi.

Mungkin Sakura terlampau sering membayangkan bagaimana reaksi pemuda yang ditaksirnya semenjak masuk SMA itu jikalau ia benar-benar mengutarakan perasaan sukanya secara langsung, sampai-sampai terbawa mimpi.

Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan rupawan, pujaan setiap siswi bahkan guru, cerdas dalam segala bidang juga bergelimang harta.

Terlalu jauh untuk dirinya, Haruno Sakura yang hanya gadis biasa. Tidak terlalu cantik apalagi seksi, dan berasal dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja.

Sebagian lelaki mungkin mengidamkan sosok ideal gadis yang memiliki kepribadian baik bak ratu kecantikan. Barangkali Sakura bisa berharap pada aspek itu untuk mendapat perhatian laki-laki incarannya.

Tapi ini Uchiha Sasuke, idola satu sekolah. Tidak usah terlalu jauh berpikir, dari segi kepantasan pun tentu setiap opini dari berbagai sudut dunia akan menyandingkan gadis berpenampilan di atas rata-rata dengan paras cantik layaknya putri raja. Atau tidak usah jauh-jauh ke zaman fantasi itu, sebut saja gadis "wah" se-level selebritis.

Tetap saja penampilan itu menguntungkan. Gadis populer seperti temannya yang juga seorang model, Yamanaka Ino, atau gadis anggun berdarah biru, Hyuuga Hinata mungkin tipe-tipe gadis yang akan dipilih orang seperti Sasuke.

 _Atau itu semua hanya benang kusut yang berkecamuk di kepala Sakura saja?_

Mengingat hidup gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu memang sedang runyam. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja mendapat kemerosotan prestasi di sekolahnya, jauh dari teman-teman (bahkan merasa tidak punya teman) karena sibuknya bekerja paruh waktu, dan lebih buruk lagi, ia baru saja dipecat dari tempatnya bekerja karena keteledorannya.

Sial baginya, dari mana lagi pemasukan untuk kesenangan kehidupan SMA nya yang berat di Tokyo kalau bukan dari penghasilan bekerja _part time_? Sakura bukan nona muda yang bisa meminta ini-itu secara cuma-cuma pada orangtuanya. Ayahnya yang hanya karyawan biasa serta ibunya tidak bekerja, hanya bisa mencukupi kebutuhan pokok dan pendidikannya saja.

Sementara kini ia sangat ingin membeli buku terbaru karya penulis favoritnya yang sudah ia tunggu sejak tiga bulan lalu untuk memuaskan hobi membacanya. Mungkin itu bukan urgensi, namun bagaimana dengan ulangtahun ibunya yang terhitung dua minggu lagi? Sakura sangat ingin menghadiahi _apron_ cantik yang selalu dilihatnya di etalase toko setiap pulang sekolah.

Sakura memang gadis yang harus bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, namun dari sanalah kepuasan batin didapatnya. Gadis itu tidak pernah mengeluh.

Tidak mau berlama-lama tenggelam dalam nasibnya yang berliku, Sakura mengenyahkan semua pikirannya dan mencoba menyambut hari dengan semangat baru. Namun saat sadar, bokongnya tidak berada di permukaan kasur empuk melainkan bangku taman yang keras!

"Ba-bagaimana aku bisa di sini?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Walau gelagapan Sakura berusaha merapikan penampilannya yang bisa jadi memalukan di depan umum, sambil memastikan lingkungan aman. Untungnya masih terlalu pagi bagi jalan kecil di sekitar pertokoan itu untuk ramai. Kesibukan belum terlalu kentara, hanya loper koran yang lewat menggunakan sepeda keliling rumah demi rumah.

Saat ia putar kembali ingatannya ternyata ia baru saja dipecat semalam. Di tengah rasa lelah dan frustasinya ia mampir sejenak ke bangku taman pinggir jalan untuk menangis. Ya, sebut saja Sakura gadis cengeng.

Setelah menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya ia berpikir harus segera pulang, namun di helaan napas panjangnya yang pertama pagi ini telinganya disapa oleh alunan nada yang lembut menggoda. Musik mengunci semua atensinya lantaran berisi lirik yang memiliki cerita serupa dirinya. Namun dibanding terhanyut pada perasaan sendu, Sakura merasa _mood_ nya tiba-tiba membaik. Lagu itu seakan menariknya mendekat. Karena penasaran Sakura pun mengikuti sumber alunan melodi yang harmonis itu.

Hingga tak terasa langkah membawanya ke sebuah _cafe_. Irama yang mengalun merdu itu menuntunnya seperti mengikuti peta petunjuk imajiner. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu.

Masih memakai baju seragam dengan hanya ditutupi jaket parka _dusty pink_ nya, Sakura berdiri di depan _cafe_ mungil bergaya Perancis yang tak diragukan lagi, sumber dari musik yang ia ikuti tadi.

Melihat papan menu yang ditulis dengan kapur warna-warni di atas _blackboard di_ bagian luar _cafe_ , Sakura jadi ingat ia belum makan sejak semalam dan berkat ingatan yang terlintas itu perutnya mendadak terasa lapar.

Refleks tangannya mendarat di depan perut sambil mendongak menatap papan nama _cafe_ yang bertuliskan 'Fortune Cafe'. Sungguh, Sakura terlihat seperti gelandangan yang kelaparan kalau saja setelan yang ia kenakan tidak menampik hal itu.

"Fuuh ... "

Gadis bermata hijau itu menghela napas panjang. Sambil merogoh kantongnya yang ternyata hanya tersisa beberapa yen saja, Sakura memutar otak. Setelah yakin uangnya cukup untuk membeli sepiring roti panggang atau segelas _iced tea_ (ya, hanya salah satu dari itu), Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam 'Fortune Cafe'.

Namun, rencananya berubah total saat melihat _booth_ kecil di dalam _cafe_ itu. _Booth_ yang menjual _fortune cookies_ , sepertinya suatu promosi yang di hadirkan _cafe_ itu. Tapi bukan itu fokus Sakura, melainkan ...

"Ayo coba keberuntunganmu dengan _fortune cookies_ ini! Beli satu bisa berhadiah minuman atau makanan plus ramalan di dalamnya, silakan!"

Perempuan muda di balik _booth_ itu berujar ceria begitu melihat Sakura memasuki _cafe_. Sepertinya dirinya pelanggan pertama hari ini.

Sakura mulai menghitung uangnya lagi. Walau hanya cukup untuk membeli satu buah _fortune cookie_ ... ia tergiur dengan hadiahnya. Bisa saja ia beruntung mendapat minuman. Yah, setidaknya ia tidak merasa tenggorokannya kering setelah menyantap kudapan.

Di menit yang sama, gadis bermata hijau itu sudah berada di depan _booth_. Ia menatap sekumpulan kukis berbentuk hati dengan lipatan di bagian tengahnya yang diletakkan di keranjang anyaman klasik itu dengan bingung. Sakura membuat gestur menggigit jari telunjuk. Melihat itu, si penjaga _booth_ tersenyum maklum kemudian berujar ramah.

"Jika kau pecahkan kukisnya sebelum dimakan, di dalamnya ada kertas ramalan dan kalau beruntung ada kertas berhadiah. Pilihlah salah satu. Silakan!"

Sakura menatap wanita berambut cokelat itu dengan tatapan polos sebelum menggerakkan tangannya hendak memilih salah satu _fortune cookie_ itu. Namun gerakannya dihentikan oleh kata-kata si penjaga _booth_.

"Pilihlah dengan hati dan senyuman yang tulus. Ah, untuk gadis SMA sepertimu pasti memikirkan urusan percintaan 'kan? Siapa tahu kata-kata di dalam _fortune cookie_ itu bisa merubah _takdirmu dan dia_. Jadi, tersenyumlah!"

Cengiran miring dan alis yang diangkat menjadi respon Sakura saat mendengarkan 'nasihat' si penjaga _booth_. Wanita itu memekik girang saat membahas soal gadis belia yang dipenuhi romansa seperti Sakura. Sok tahu sekali, dia tidak tahu saja _apes_ nya kehidupan Sakura akhir-akhir ini.

Sakura pun memandang lekat satu per satu _fortune cookie_ kecoklatan yang menguarkan bau hangat khas kue baru diangkat dari pemanggang. Gadis berhelaian merah jambu itu mengulum senyum walau dengan hati terganjal banyak kerikil kehidupan. Bimbang.

Tumpukan _fortune cookie_ itu bagaikan jalan yang harus Sakura pilih.

 _Sasuke-kun .._

BRAK

Tiba-tiba jari telunjuk Sakura yang baru menyentuh pinggiran keranjang mendapat dorongan hebat dari tubuh si gadis musim semi yang ditabrak dari arah samping. Sial bagi Sakura karena keranjang berisi _fortune cookies_ tersebut terpelanting dan jatuh bebas ke lantai. _Fortune cookies_ hangat berloncatan sampai ke dasar lantai membuat si penjaga _booth_ terkejut dengan mulut membulat dan mata tak berkedip. Sakura tak kalah paniknya, dari mana ia membayar ganti rugi atas semua _fortune cookies_ itu padahal uangnya hanya cukup untuk membeli satu saja?

Keringat dingin yang berlomba keluar dengan air mata dari mata hijau emerald itu tertahan saat Sakura merasa punggungnya berbenturan dengan ... bahu seseorang yang lebar?

"Ugh ... "

Sakura menoleh kebelakang dengan kecepatan yang hampir membuat lehernya patah, tiba-tiba semua pikirannya mengenai ganti rugi buyar sudah saat sosok yang sepertinya tersangka dari insiden ini dapat dikenali Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Ehm ... "

Bersamaan dengan bunyi yang bercampur di udara dari mulut kedua manusia berbeda gender itu, si tersangka yang diketahui bernama Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya hendak membantu si gadis berdiri. Sambil memalingkan pandangannya ke arah manapun itu selain gadis di depannya, Sasuke merutuki kecerobohannya.

Ceroboh?

Siswa kelas dua SMA yang digemari mayoritas kaum hawa di sekolahnya itu ternyata tidak sesempurna yang dibayangkan. Sasuke ceroboh karena memainkan _gadget_ nya sambil mengumpat dan berjalan memasuki _cafe_ tanpa melihat. Naasnya jalannya masuk ke meja bar _cafe_ baru saja selesai dipel dan Sasuke sama sekali salah memilih direksi yang jelas-jelas terpampang papan kuning bertuliskan 'Hati-hati lantai basah'.

Akhirnya, yah ... sudah bisa ditebak.

Kalau saja pemuda berhelaian hitam itu masih bisa mengeluh alih-alih mempertanggungjawabkan kesalahannya yang berentet pada orang tidak bersalah, ia akan mengeluhkan kenapa dari sekian luasnya sudut _cafe_ yang kosong, arahnya terpeleset harus tertuju ke _booth fortune cookie_ itu?!

Lagi pula untuk apa tuan muda sepertinya pagi-pagi pergi ke _cafe_ sendiri alih-alih menyuruh pelayannya atau memesan menggunakan layanan antar?

Itu karena kakak iparnya yang anggun dan lemah lembut kini berubah jadi tukang suruh-suruh yang permintaannya harus dikabulkan. Ya, Izumi, istri Itachi yang notabene kakak kandung Sasuke sedang hamil anak pertama mereka dan permintaannya kali ini adalah sekantung _fortune cookie_ hangat yang dibelikan oleh Sasuke. _Harus_ Sasuke yang _pergi_.

Kalau saja bungsu Uchiha itu tidak sayang dengan si calon keponakan, Izumi sudah Sasuke usir jauh-jauh dari rumah besarnya.

Kembali pada Sakura yang berdiri mematung dengan pipi memerah namun pikiran kosong melompong, kontras dengan lantai di bawah kakinya yang penuh dengan _fortune cookies_ berserakan walaupun ada yang masih selamat di dalam keranjang miring itu. Netranya memandangi gerak-gerik Sasuke, tapi tak sedikitpun pita suaranya bergetar.

Selesai membantu Sakura berdiri, Sasuke lekas menuju si penjaga _booth_ itu sebelum ia dicecar oleh wanita yang masih mengatur napasnya kaget. Dengan dompet yang telah terbuka Sasuke berujar datar, "Aku ganti semuanya. Berapa?"

* * *

Satu meja lingkaran dan dua kursi bermaterial kayu ekspos berwarna krem cerah berada di tengah sepinya pagi sang _cafe_. Walau mulai terlihat hilir mudik orang yang memulai aktivitas hari sabtunya dari balik kaca jendela besar yang letaknya jauh dari sepasang kursi itu, tidak lantas membuat gugup di hati Sakura menepi. Suasana saat ini baginya masih setegang dan sehening keranjang yang tadi jatuh, yang kini sudah kosong karena isinya sudah tersimpan rapi dalam kantong kertas di atas meja. Ada dua kantong kertas, dan satu piring.

Piring putih besar berisi remah-remah kue keberuntungan yang kertas ramalannya tergulung siap dibaca, bagai telanjang bulat karena cangkang kue penutupnya telah hancur.

Diam-diam Sakura takut perasaannya pada lelaki di depannya suatu hari nanti bernasib sama seperti kertas-kertas mungil bertuliskan ramalan itu.

"Maaf soal yang tadi, Sakura." Sasuke berdehem pelan sambil menatap benda di tangannya datar. Sebuah _fortune cookie_ dibungkus plastik kecil, yang dia pilih sendiri, sesuai nasihat wanita penjaga _booth_ tadi. Katanya sayang kalau tidak mengambil setidaknya satu ramalan untuk diri sendiri dari sekian _fortune cookies_ yang tersisa.

Kalau begitu ada ralat, dua kantong kertas, satu piring, dan dua bungkusan plastik kecil yang diikat dengan pita kawat metalik tipis.

Sakura pun sama, ia memutar-mutar bungkusan kecil satu _fortune cookie_ spesial pilihannya.

"A ... tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak enak padamu yang harus membayar semua ini." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah mengatakan itu.

Bayangkan saja, dirinya satu meja dengan Sasuke di sebuah _cafe_. Bahkan lelaki itu memesankan minuman untuknya. Ini seperti ... kencan? Sakura mencegah kata itu lewat di benaknya atau rona di pipinya akan terlihat oleh Sasuke!

"Tidak usah sungkan. Aku yang mentraktirmu 'kan? bukan orang lain." Sasuke kemudian menyeruput kopi pesanannya. Terdengar nada bicaranya hangat, tidak dingin seperti Sasuke biasanya. Walaupun bukan yang pertama kali, ini hal yang sangat langka bagi Sakura.

Mata hijau gadis itu melebar dengan binar yang tak banyak, tapi sorotnya tertuju pada wajah rupawan pemuda yang duduk diseberang kursinya. Sedikit mencuri pandang pikirnya tidak apa-apa kala mata Sasuke sedang menyipit karena aktivitas seruput kopi.

Entah mengapa kalimat singkat Sasuke seperti memiliki makna terselubung. _Bukan orang lain_ , jadi selama ini Sakura bukan _orang lain_ baginya?

Walaupun pesimis dengan perasaannya, Sakura terbilang cukup akrab dengan Sasuke. Mungkin salah satu dari sedikit orang yang masuk kategori _teman_ atau _sahabat_ Uchiha Sasuke, mengingat mereka selalu satu kelas.

Apa gadis itu hanya tidak _menyadarinya_?

Perempuan seringkali mengeluhkan sikap ketidak-pekaan laki-laki yang ditaksirnya. Namun, tentunya mereka berpendapat demikian karena tak pernah melihat dari sudut pandang laki-laki?

"Um, Terimakasih Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura sedikit mengangkat cangkir berisi teh leci sebelum meminumnya perlahan, sebagai tanda hormat pada orang yang telah mentraktirnya. Tak lupa sebelumnya mengulum senyum, tipis, tapi berhasil membuat Sasuke tak lepas memandangnya. Tanpa disadari sang pemilik senyum, tentunya.

Tidak buruk juga keputusan si bungsu Uchiha itu bersantai sejenak untuk mendamaikan pikiran. Kapan lagi _cafe_ bisa sesepi ini, untuk ukuran dirinya yang tidak menyukai keramaian, ini sangat bagus.

Usai menyeruput teh leci nya, ujung jemari Sakura merambah piring putih besar di tengah meja.

"Kau tidak ingin mencoba membacanya, Sasuke- _kun_? Mari mulai dengan yang sudah terbuka dulu, seperti kata penjaga _booth fotune_ _coo_ —" Sakura penasaran ingin menarik kertas gulungan itu namun rasanya lancang bila orang yang mentraktirnya bahkan belum menyentuh. Walaupun Sakura tidak yakin Sasuke akan tertarik dengan hal semacam ini.

"Kau saja yang membacanya, akan aku dengarkan."

Sebenarnya Sakura lebih heran lagi dengan kalimat si Tampan barusan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa Sasuke masih betah berada di sini? Sejak selesai tadi seharusnya ia—Oh, Sakura memang belum tahu apa kepentingan pemuda berambut mencuat kebelakang itu datang ke _cafe_ ini.

"Baiklah." Tapi Sakura tentunya tidak masalah dengan itu. Ia dan egonya malah ingin berlama-lama dengan lelaki pujaannya.

Kedua alis si gadis tertaut mendekat saat dirinya membaca gulungan kertas ramalan itu. Apa-apaan ini, sudah hampir setengah piring isi gulungan kertas itu nasib sial semua!

"Kalau seperti ini terus ... huh, coba kau yang ambil, Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal, sambil menyodorkan secara paksa satu kertas gulungan ke tangan kanan Sasuke yang terlungkup di atas meja. Pemuda yang sedang mendengus menertawai kesialan Sakura hanya mengangkat satu alisnya saat kertas ramalan itu sudah ada di tangannya.

Sasuke membukanya, membacanya, dan alisnya makin meninggi kesal saat ramalannya sebelas-duabelas dengan yang dibaca Sakura. Gadis itu terkikik pelan dan berhenti saat menyadari tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya ramalan." Ujar pemuda itu gusar, lengkap dengan gestur menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Hahaha, katakan itu tapi kau menghabiskan kertas gulungan di piring!"

Tawa gadis ala musim semi itu tampaknya terdengar oleh si penjaga _booth fortune cookies_ yang langsung beralih menjadi pelayan _cafe_ saat barang dagangannya sudah habis pagi-pagi. Wanita itu mampir barang beberapa detik ke meja Sasuke dan Sakura untuk memberikan 'petuah' nya. Entahlah mengapa ia tertarik kalau soal seperti ini, mungkin _passion_ nya sudah melekat pada kue mungil bertajuk _fortune cookie_ itu.

"Ku dengar ramalannya sial semua? _Ne_ , bersyukurlah karena itu berasal dari _fortune cookies_ yang pecah karena jatuh dan bukan kalian sendiri yang memilihnya."

Sakura dan Sasuke saling berpandangan.

"Masih ada harapan. _Ganbatte_!"

Melempar tatapan pada dua bungkusan plastik kecil masing-masing di tangan Sasuke dan Sakura, wanita itu melenggang pergi.

Namun bagai terhipnotis oleh kata-kata, Sakura dan Sasuke memandang _fortune cookie_ yang mereka pilih sendiri, dengan sedikit binar harapan?

"Huh, ku bilang aku tidak percaya ramalan 'kan?" Sanggah Sasuke langsung.

"Um." Sakura mengangkan bahunya dan menarik napas. Sudah lebih rileks dibanding tadi eh?

Tunggu, sejak kapan ia dan Sasuke se-akrab ini? Mungkin ini bisa masuk ke catatan harian hati Sakura?

Gadis dengan rambut sewarna bunga musim semi itu menatap wajah teduh lelaki di hadapannya yang sedang meminum kopinya—lagi. Sakura tidak tahu mengapa wajah yang dingin dan angkuh itu tiba-tiba menjadi begitu menenangkan untuk dipandang?

Merasa menganggur, Sakura berinisiatif membuka bungkusan plastik berisi _fortune cookie_ pilihannya sambil berujar basa-basi. Oh ayolah gadis mana yang tidak ingin lebih lama dengan seseorang spesialnya? "Kalau boleh tahu, kau kemari hanya untuk membeli _fortune cookies_ ini atau ada keperluan lain, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke yang sedang meletakkan cangkir kopinya membuka mata lebih lebar. Ia lupa dengan tujuan awalnya. Apa kabar ngidam kakak iparnya? Sasuke melirik jam tangan, sudah hampir satu jam!

Biasanya, dan pada kebanyakan kasus, rasa ngidam itu lunturnya cepat secepat barang jatuh tertarik gravitasi.

Sasuke cepat-cepat bangkit, tangannya bertumpu pada meja. "Kakak iparku yang sedang hamil minta dibelikan ini," digenggamnya kantong kertas berisi _fortune cookies_ yang celakanya sudah tidak terasa hangat. Kemudian tangan satunya meraih bungkusan plastik berisi _fortune cookie_ miliknya. "Maaf Sakura, aku duluan." Sasuke berbalik menuju pintu. "Mungkin lain kali ... kita lanjutkan."

 _Lanjutkan apa, Sasuke?_ batin Sakura bermonolog tanpa diperintah. Itu memberi efek hangat pada permukaan pipinya. Sakura tidak tahu, ia benar-benar buta dengan maksud kalimat lelaki itu.

"Aah ... Ya, hati-hati." Tangan si gadis berhelaian merah muda itu refleks melepas bungkusan plastik yang sudah terbebas dari ikatan pita kawat, terangkat untuk melambai ke arah kepergian pemuda rambut hitam yang tak menengok ke arahnya lantaran tergesa pergi.

Otomatis bungkusan plastik itu terbuka lebar dan saat Sakura menyadarinya, _fortune cookie_ yang tadi dipilihnya bersamaan dengan Sasuke, disertai senyuman lapang saat mengambilnya, siap ditarik keluar dari bungkusnya.

Sakura tidak menunda barang sedetik, ia menutup mata dengan senyuman sembari memikirkan pemuda yang baru saja menghabiskan pagi dengannya. Pemuda yang membuat pagi hari yang buruk dan penuh beban ini terlupakan dan berganti dengan bahagia menguar dari setiap sisi hatinya. Ia memecahkan cangkang si kue keberuntungan yang ia pilih sendiri, lalu membaca dengan hati-hati isi tulisannya setelah membuka gulungannya.

 _Akan datang keajaiban yang tak terduga._

Sedikit celah terbuka di bibir Sakura saat takjub dengan kalimat yang dilihatnya. Perlahan wajahnya bergerak menatap lurus ke depan, terbengong-bengong, lalu dua atau tiga detik kemudian merona. Inikah kekuatan sesuatu yang dipilih dari hati?

Senyum merekah menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Cantik, sayangnya tidak disadari oleh pemiliknya sendiri. Terbawa gerak bahunya yang terguncang karena senyum girangnya, tiba-tiba pandangan Sakura tertuju ke cangkir yang masih terisi setengah teh leci. Ah, itu teh leci yang ditraktir Sasuke.

Cangkir pertama. Apakah akan ada cangkir-cangkir berikutnya? Gadis itu hanya membuat wajahnya semakin merah dengan memikirkan itu berulang-ulang.

Sebersit rasa syukur ia lantunkan dalam kalbunya atas kemajuan hubungannya dengan lelaki idolanya itu. Tidak tahu dari mana datangnya, si gadis musim semi yang hatinya sedang bersemi punya firasat untuk bisa saling mencinta dengan _dia_.

Sebelum beranjak meninggalkan _cafe_ dan pulang, Sakura berkata pelan, masih di kursinya.

"Ku tunggu 'lain kali' itu, Sasuke- _kun_."

 **Owari**

* * *

 **Haiii bertemu lagi dengan munya!**

 **akhir-akhir ini mau nulis susah sekali heu. Tapi pengen ikutan even-event seru jadi cuma bisa nulis dari remah-remah draft dulu hihihi. Ini sangat telat (sebulan, mantap) Tapi pengen bgt nyumbang SSFD gpp kan?**

 **Sebenernya ragu mau publish dan bingung judulnya, so ya ... sorry for my mistake. Please give me a review for better writing soon :)**

* * *

 **Omake**

Uchiha Sasuke terdiam di balkon kamarnya, omelan Izumi soal ketelambatannya dia abaikan begitu saja dan dengan tanpa dosa ia mengunci kamarnya dari dalam sehingga ibu hamil itu tidak bisa memprotesnya lebih jauh.

Ia pandangi bungkusan _fortune cookie_ pilihannya dengan senyum lembut setipis helaian rambut hitamnya. Sebelum membukanya Sasuke sudah siap menertawakan kata-kata si penjaga _booth_ yang meleset bila isi dari _fortune cookie_ pilihannya sama seperti yang berasal dari remah-remah di piring tadi.

Namun ...

 _Besok akan bertiup angin yang baru._

Ia mendengus geli, tidak mengerti sepenuhnya akan maksud kata-kata di dalam _fortune cookie_ tersebut. Tapi sudut bibirnya agaknya terangkat barang sedikit.

"Mungkin minggu depan akan kutanyakan saja padanya."

Mengajaknya bertemu lain waktu di _cafe_ yang sama eh, Sasuke?


End file.
